


Morning Showers

by SpinachPuff



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, No doors in dauntless dormitories, Peter getting to third base with his right hand, Peter is a perv, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tris takes a shower, underage since 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinachPuff/pseuds/SpinachPuff
Summary: That’s when he heard it. A soft rustle of bedsheets from across the room, shortly followed by the pitter-patter of naked feet over the cold stone floor.He held his breath.---------One-shot that takes place after Tris beats Molly in a fight (only happens in books, not in the movie). Peter had a bad day and need a bit of relieve, luckily the showers in the Dauntless Dormitories has a no door concept that provides him with a helpful view.Warning: This story is pure smut and should not be read by underage people.





	Morning Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever written, ANY REVIEWS WOULD BE SO APPRECIATED! 
> 
> Note: English is not my first (or second) language, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

The dorm was emerged in darkness.

It was early morning and Peter was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, waiting. The rough sheets scraped against his soar body, not offering a lot of comfort. But he welcomed the roughness. The hard mattress underneath him, the aching muscles, it was all part of the dauntless life he loved. He was born to be here, deserved to be on top, damned anyone who tried to take that from him.

But today he had lost his first match. Of course, it had been against Edward. Always fucking Edward. It had been a close fight, but in the end Edward had managed to get through his guard, surprising Peter with an upper cut to his jaw and knocking him unconscious. As he lay in bed he moved his hand to touch his jaw, moving it side to side, revelling in the pain the movement caused. Every wound helped him, fuelled his anger, motivated him to work harder, get better. Be tougher, take more. Be more Dauntless.

He knew the consequences. His loss must have made his ranking drop below Edwards, if it had been above his to begin with. The thought made him clench is jaw.

Edward was an obstacle that needed to be overcome. Their rivalry had started the minute they got into the training room and realised that when it came down to it, winning phase one of initiation would be between the two of them. And even tough Edward liked to play the kind, loyal Erudite around his mousy girlfriend and everyone else, Peter had seen another side of him. The violent nature that lay underneath the surface. Rage, petty-minded, brutal, all just laying under the surface.

He would almost have been impressed at the nose´s ruthlessness, if it hadn´t been at his own expense. If there was something Peter didn´t do well, it was losing. But Edward would soon get what´s coming for him.

But it wasn´t the fight that was on the front of his mind. Or at least, not _his_ fight.

No it was hers.

She had surprised him with her cold-blooded anger when fighting Molly. Molly might be one of his best friends, but there had been something enthralling about seeing the suppressed, stiff, girl letting go of her carefully constructed subdued nature. She had been wild. Had Four not stepped in lifting her of the bigger bloody mess of a girl, he was pretty sure that she wouldn´t have been able to stop herself.

It excited him.

And soon the quiet abnegation girl would, with the darkness of the night as cover, use the bathroom showers. Little did she know that the position of his bed gave him a clear view of the bathroom.

The first time he had discovered it was by accident.

Not the fact that he had a view of the room, mind you, _that_ had been chosen on purpose. Upon realising the layout of the dorm and the possibilities it entailed, it had been an easy choice. The view had given him endless of wanking material, seeing the girls wash the sweat of their bodies after training. His only complaint about the open concept was that it didn´t have any place to sneak of to in order to relieve some tension, leaving him with either very blue balls or in a supply closet further down the corridor. 

He got a kick of satisfaction watching Edwards girlfriend Myra rubbing soap onto her soft body. Sweet, innocent Myra. Not because he desired her. She was week. But the knowledge how Edward would react if he knew about it made up for her weak nature. Christina, the smart-mouth with too much attitude, had a plausible body. Long and willowy, breasts on the small side. Too bad her personality was such a boner killer or he might have made an effort to get her into his bed. She did however provide him with some satisfying imaginations of showing his cock down her throat just to shut her up.

Molly was the only one that was disturbing to see. They had been friends for too long, not to mention that he held no ounce of attraction for her, it was a view that he could have been spared and keept trying to avoid at all cost.

It had taken him a couple of days to realise that he had seen everyone in the shower, except her.

At first he thought she might not be showering at all, witch was just gross. He knew it was the abnegation in her, the embarrassment of showing her body. A shy little virgin that probably hadn´t even kissed anyone, to afraid to take a shower infront of her peers. Everybody knew that abnegation´s barley held hands before marriage. Stiffs the lot of them.

But one early morning he had woken up to answer a call of nature, turning around in bed about to get up when he caught the sight of her in the shower. The room had been dark, same as now, but the soft bluish gleam that always shone in the bathroom was enough for him to see her clearly. It made him excited. _Finally._ He desided not to question why he needed to see it so badly. It was only natural. Like his reaction to watching her, that first time. The hardening of his cock, the ache in his balls. Just natural.

The day after, he was tempted to make biting remarks about her body, digging into the shyness he knew the abnigation had. But for some reason he didn´t. He knew that the moment she figured out that he had been watching her she would grow cautious, and he might not see it again. And for reasons he didn´t want to explore, he wanted to see it again.

Even when giving himself a hard rubdown in the supply closet later that day to the image of her, he told himself it didn´t mean anything.

And so, it had continued. Morning after morning, he woke up early to watch her shower. Growing bolder, not anymore willing to wait until he had a moment alone later that day, he had started to get himself of to her live show.

He shifted on the bed. His balls felt heavy, pulling on the muscles in his abdomen. His dick already half hard in anticipation. He gave it a hard squeeze, trying to relieve some of the tension but not wanting to start yet. He always lay as still as possible, careful to breath slow, steady breaths, just for the off chance that she might realise someone was awake and decide against going about her usual routine.

That’s when he heard it. A soft rustle of bedsheets from across the room, shortly followed by the pitter-patter of naked feet over the cold stone floor.

He held his breath.

Peter carefully placed his hand on his lower abdomen, slowly tugging and teasing the hairs there as he watched her walk into the bathroom and start to undress. It should surprise no one that the stiff even slept fully clothed, but it made watching her take of layer after layer more pleasurable. Underneath her Dauntless uniform she wore a plain sports bra and a pair of boxers. He knew she probably wore them because they were comfortable and functional, not realising how the rounded shapes of the back highlighted her buttocks. A second later she had dropped her underwear to the floor and was turning on the shower.

At her the sight of her completely naked body his cock gave a twitch and a string of pre-cum dripped out. He slowly caught it on the tip of his thumb and used it as lubrication as he dragged his finger down the underside of his dick, gripping his balls. His hips gave a small involuntary jerk up, rocking in to the touch.

For a moment, she just stood underneath the shower, letting the water wash over her, relaxing. She might be small, but the weeks of training had turned her body from skinny to lean. Her skin looked soft to the touch, even marred with bruises as it were. He found himself wishing he could distinguish the ones he caused, wanting to see his mark on her skin. He gripped his dick firmly and moved in a slow steady rhythm. 

He remembered having her underneath him the only time they had fought and imagined himself, instead of knocking her out, turning her small body around underneath him. Pressing her head into the floor of fighting cage as he pushed down her pants, revealing that firm ass. He would have lifted her hips upwards and wiggled her pants down just enough to enter her from behind. He formed a fist with his hand and jerked his hips upwards, pressing his cock trough the ring of his fingers. She would be tight. He started stroking faster. The pit of heat forming in his abdomen was spreading trough his body, tingling in his toes.

He suddenly realised how heavily he was breathing and tried to take a couple of slow, deep breaths to calm down. The last thing he needed was for someone else in the dorm to wake up and realise what he was doing.

The foreskin on his cock was since long drawn back in anticipation. He didn´t need light to know that it had turned an angry red, pleading for him to be brought over the edge.

To his disappointment she had her back to him while soaping her breasts and upper body. Taking a step back, out of the spray of water, she grabbed the shampoo and started massaging it into her scalp and long hair. The movements where perfunctory and quick, not lingering. Then she turned around.

His lips parted in a silent hiss and his grip on his dick tightened as started to jerk in earnest at the sight before him. To avoid getting shampoo in her hair, her back was lightly arched and her head thrown back, highlighting the long slim neck and her breasts. Her hands were in her hair, massaging out the shampoo under the spray of water. Foam was making its way down her body taking parts around the roundness of her breasts.

Fuuuck he wanted to be inside her. He wanted to squeeze those breasts as he fucked her, twisting her nipple as she came around him.

When she turned back around he almost whimpered. He was so close. He just needed a little more, something, _anything,_ to push him over the edge. Almost as if she had heard his silent plea she bent down in half, picking up the bottle of soap she had disregarded on the floor earlier.

He bit his lip hard to keep from crying out. His balls drew up hard against his body and thick ropes of cum bust out of him, tainting his contracting abdomen as violent waves of pleasure swept over him. His hips gave a few jerks, trying to prolong the pleasure. Exhausted, he slumped back against the bed, panting harshly. Blinking a couple of times, he tried to clear his eyes. For a couple of seconds, he just lay there enjoying the after glow. Lazily he stretched out, grabbing a sock he had left out next to him, and used it to dry of the cum left on his hand and body.

As he let the sock fall to the floor next to his bed he suddenly realized the quiet of the room. A quick look into the shower made him aware that Tris had finished her shower and was now drawing on the last article of clothing. She quietly walked out of bathroom and back towards her bed.

He wondered if she could smell the sex in the air as she made her way through the room. She most likely did, but since she wouldn´t recognise the smell and know why it was there, she dismissed it.

Then she grabbed her boots and made her way out of the room, probably sneaking out to the training room for some extra training.

With his body completely spent, Peter relaxed and went back to sleep.


End file.
